


A Simple Process

by KittieHill



Series: On Edge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, For Science!, G-Spot, Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrating Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't write straight smut. This is weird for me but I think it's quite sexy.</p><p>Based on a true story (Not between Molly/Sherlock. I have no idea what they get up to) </p><p>Also, it's my birthday in an hour and a half ish!</p><p>Once more Beta'd by the wonderful SherlockHolmesconsultingvampire</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Process

“Molly?” Sherlock mumbled from across the lab, startling Molly from her thoughts. “Could you help me a moment?”

The timid girl looked cautious but walked towards her friend and looked down at his current experiment; pictures of bedding littered the table top as Sherlock poured over the crime scene photographs.

“What do you know about female ejaculation?” Sherlock asked with a quizzical look on his face. “Do you believe in it?”

Molly choked slightly on her own saliva before clearing her throat, her cheeks were bright red with embarrassment but she pushed it to one side as she attempted to answer Sherlock’s question. “Yes, I believe in it, but I’ve never met anybody who can.”

“Surely it’s a rather simple process?” Sherlock continued, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

“Not really. Some women find it difficult to orgasm at all,” Molly shrugged. “Why do you need to know?”

“Oh, it’s for a crime scene,” Sherlock shrugged. “The marks on the duvet could represent two things, either the woman was strangled and voided her bladder or, like the suspect claimed, she had an emission during their sexual activity which would account for the stain.”

“I see,” Molly nodded. “Well, sorry I can’t help further.”

“I think maybe you can…” Sherlock trailed off, before giving Molly one of his genuine _we-both-know-what-im-going-to-suggest_ smiles.

_##_

Molly twiddled her thumbs as she sat on the sofa in her home; Sherlock was due any moment and the tightening of nerves in her stomach caused her to feel sick at the thought of finally, _finally_ feeling Sherlock against her. She had realised years previously that there was no chance of a relationship between herself and the detective, Sherlock didn’t believe in relationships or emotional connections outside of occasional friendships and collegues, but perhaps she could get the thoughts out of her system. Help Sherlock with his experiment and remove the haze of lust she felt whenever he entered her morgue.

The rapping on the door signalled Sherlock’s arrival and set Molly’s stomach to fluttering excitedly once more; standing and smoothing down her skirt, she walked to the door and opened it with a smile. Sherlock walked through with one of his soft smiles.

“I’ve done some research,” Sherlock said as he walked purposefully towards the stairs. “I think I understand how best to conduct the experiment.”

“Oh,” Molly muttered, watching as Sherlock climbed the stairs and disappeared to the right where Molly’s bedroom was located. Molly had expected more conversation, maybe a drink of wine to relax herself but it seemed that Sherlock was insistent on conducting the trial as soon as possible.

Climbing up the stairs, Molly could hear the sound of Sherlock rearranging the bedroom as close to the crime scene as possible whilst whistling happily to himself.

“What can I do to help?” The girl asked timidly from the doorway.

“Undress. It’s not important if you’re naked but I’ll need your bottoms off at least,” Sherlock continued without looking up. “I need your behind roughly in this area of the bed,” the detective gestured to the mattress and then took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

Molly’s heart beat faster at the sight of the pale, thin arms showing beneath the purple shirt. Her cheeks flushed red as she carefully wiggled out of her skirt and stood in her shirt and knickers; she took a deep breath and shimmied from her underwear before covering her mound with her hands and climbing onto the bed.

Sherlock took in Molly’s body and deduced her entire life based on the scars which marred her body; her appendix scar from the operation at age eight. The mark on her knee from falling off her bike at fourteen.

“Stop staring at me,” Molly blushed, looking away in shame.

“Your body… is very aesthetically pleasing,” Sherlock admitted with a nod. “Any man would be lucky to have you.”

Molly’s cheeks flushed pink to her ears and she hid her face in her hands, meekly whispering, “Thank you.”

Sherlock nodded before turning his attention back to Molly; the woman had sat herself in the correct position and laid down with her head against the pillow. Her pretty brown hair, brushed until it was shining, was spread out around her like a dark halo as she watched Sherlock potter around before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Before we begin, I’ll need to ask some questions,” Sherlock smiled in an attempt to relax his friend. He realised that most people wouldn’t be willing to help with something so intimate and he was happy to have Molly as a friend to rely on.

Molly nodded her understanding and bit her lower lip as the rumbling of Sherlock’s voice thrummed through her. “On average, how easy do you find it to achieve orgasm? One being very difficult and five being very easy.”

Molly thought for a moment. “Erm… about a three? Depending on work commitments, whether I’ve been called names for refusing to give a certain _someone_ human body parts,” Molly smiled and met Sherlock’s eyes for a shared grin.

“I didn’t realise I influenced your orgasms, Molly. I will behave better in future.” Sherlock grinned with an upturned eyebrow, watching as Molly flushed once more. “How many times a week on average do you engage in sexual activity with a partner?”

“Erm… none,” Molly whispered. “Not since Tom and I split.”

“You rely completely on masturbation then?” Sherlock continued, making notes in his notepad.

“Yes,” Molly flushed. Her hands still cupping her freshly shaved mound in an attempt to limit her vulnerability which wasn’t working.

“Do you rely on your own touch or do you use a device to aid you?” Sherlock asked, looking back up at Molly.

“I have a vibrator if that’s what you’re asking,” Molly smiled, nodding to the top drawer of the bedside cabinet. Sherlock reached to open the drawer and surveyed the apparatus inside: a box of condoms, a strip of contraceptive pills half empty, two bottles of personal lubricant ( _one plain, one flavoured)_ and a large wand like toy.

“I should ensure that we use this,” Sherlock commented seemingly to himself. “Your body obviously craves the stimulus.”

“Sherlock,” Molly squeaked, “can we just get on with it? I’m anxious enough.”

Sherlock nodded and plugged in the wand before skimming his hands over Molly’s arms and across her stomach. “I must inform you Molly that this will be a scientific experiment. I will not be providing any of the intimate additions such as kissing or foreplay.”

“Understood.” Molly nodded and exhaled. She had always preferred kissing during sex but this _wasn_ _’t_ sex. Just a friend helping a friend.

“If at any time you require me to stop, you can say ‘stop’ or just tap my arm and I will cease all movements.” Sherlock smiled reassuringly. “From what I have researched, it can be overwhelming and surprisingly intense. However you should attempt to push past it and relax into the sensations.”

Molly breathed deeply and nodded, allowing Sherlock the opportunity to begin his experiment; his fingers trailed through the patch of Molly’s pubic hair which was left at the tip of her mound and down the crease between vagina and thigh. Molly’s breathing hitched as she was touched intimately for the first time in months with something other than her own fingers; Sherlock’s were warm and long, perfectly callused as they skimmed her most personal folds to split her open wide for Sherlock to examine.

The detective traced his fingers softly over the skin of Molly’s labia from top to bottom before opening them with thumb and forefinger to peer behind the flesh. Molly’s clit had already begun to peek from behind its hood, and a slight sheen of slick had gathered around her entrance as Sherlock explored tentatively, watching Molly’s face before dropping his eyes back to her pussy.

Sherlock stroked his fingers around and around, watching her clit becoming more noticeable whilst her moisture gathered to touch his digits. Sherlock spread the wetness around her entire skin and slowly, gently and carefully began to insert his fingers inside her. His long, perfect fingers entered her deeper than her own ever had been able to; Molly closed her eyes and winced as Sherlock went too far and caused a moment of discomfort.

“Sorry,” Sherlock flushed. “Little bit out of my knowledge pool here.”

Molly smiled reassuringly before taking a deep breath and grabbing the covers to hold. Sherlock stroked her insides softly, seemingly searching for something as he probed around; Molly forced herself to regulate her breathing as the first tendrils of pleasure began to build and spark along her spine and limbs. Sherlock obviously noticed as he stilled his hand and curled his fingers against Molly’s special spot.

“There?” He asked, his voice deep and rough.

“Y-Yes,” Molly nodded, biting her bottom lip.

“Good,” Sherlock smiled and repeated, “Good.”

Moving his other hand to Molly’s clit, he softly began a teasing circling with his thumb until Molly’s hair felt like it was standing on edge and her breathing began to become ragged. Sherlock looked between his hand and Molly’s flushed face, cataloguing and storing away all of the information he needed whilst maintaining perfect pressure on her sensitive mound. Molly was sweating, her white shirt becoming sticky with perspiration as Sherlock brought her closer and closer to release; her toes began to curl and her eyes rolled back as she teetered on the edge of orgasm only to feel Sherlock pull away from her clit.

“No, no, no, no, no;” Molly chanted, her teeth clicking together. “Sherlock.”

“Shhh, it’s alright,” Sherlock soothed, "the suspect insisted that the victim and himself indulged in a sexual game called ‘edging’ where they would reach the point of climax and then stop.”

“Why? Why would anybody do that?” Molly asked, her voice slightly scratchy and high pitched.

Sherlock chuckled, blowing a curl from his forehead. “No idea. I find the whole process distasteful and annoying. It needs to be done quickly and efficiently.”

It was Molly’s turn to laugh and roll her eyes. “You’re not doing it properly then,” she laughed as she grabbed the vibrating wand from beside Sherlock’s bent knee. “If you’re not going to get me off, then I will.”

“No, please, Molly. I need the results. You’ll ruin the experiment,” Sherlock gasped, his fingers rubbing that spot inside her which sent a burning flame of desire through her body.

“God, okay,” Molly acquiesced. “Just… how long do you expect me to hold out?”

“They were engaged in foreplay for approximately two hours,” Sherlock grimaced.

“Two hours?!” Molly shrieked before thumping her head against the pillow. “Sherlock, I think I’ll die.”

“You won’t die. You’re a medical examiner. How often do you find sex related deaths on your slab?” The detective smiled.

“You’d be surprised,” Molly replied with an arched eyebrow, watching Sherlock’s head turn swiftly.

“Really?” he asked.

“Really. People do all sorts of crazy things,” Molly giggled before covering her face with her hands. “Can we stop talking about work and corpses please? Especially considering that your hands are… well… where they are.”

“Ah. Of course,” Sherlock nodded, returning his fingers to Molly’s clit. “Please tell me when you are close to climax. I can normally tell by body language but as we get further in the experiment, your tells will change and I will no longer be able to keep up.”

Molly grumbled and grasped the covers once more as Sherlock began a slow and steady strumming of her clit. “Fine.”

**Two hours later**

Molly felt like she was climbing the walls; her whole body was slick with sweat and so hot that she had had to force Sherlock to take a break to allow her to pull off her shirt, leaving her clad only in her bra. Sherlock too was sweating and had taken to wiping away the sweat from his brow with the shoulder fabric of his shirt.

Molly’s pussy was on fire; her g-spot which had been prodded and probed was insanely sensitive as Sherlock circled his perfectly callused fingers over the small bump. Her clit had rapidly become too tender to touch and as such, Sherlock had taken instead to breathing over the nub, keeping Molly completely on edge without touching her spot.

“Sh-Sherlock, I-I cannn’t,” Molly drawled, her head moving left to right on her damp pillowcase. “Please. Please.”

Sherlock’s wrist was cramping spectacularly and he knew that there would be an ache for days but he was so close to his desired target. He handed Molly the bottle of water with the sippy attachment to ensure she didn’t choke, and watched as she poured some over her heated flesh, soaking the lacy cupped bra until her nipples poked through the fabric. Sherlock could no longer deny his arousal and wiggled slightly in an attempt to stop the ache in his prick.

“Please, please, please, please,” Molly groaned, arching up for more touching. “I want to come, please Sherlock.”

Sherlock could only blink and flush at the view of his normally composed friend writhing and slithering on her sweat drenched bed. Her cheeks were splotched with pink and red spots as her fingers travelled down to pinch and pull on her own nipples, pulling them out of the wet lacy cups to roll them between her fingers with soft, grunting _oh_ ’s and _ah_ ’s escaping her lips.

“Okay, this time. We’ll use the wand, okay?” Sherlock whispered, watching Molly’s eyes fly open and her head nod rapidly. They had stopped using the wand an hour earlier when the urge to climax was too much, too quickly. Sherlock slipped his fingers out of Molly’s molten cunt and stretched his arms whilst rotating his wrists.

“This may be very intense,” Sherlock warned. “You may feel like you’re going to urinate but that’s normal. There may be a burning sensation and your body _will_ shake but it’s totally normal. I have you, you’re safe and I have you.”

Molly was unable to respond verbally so agreed with non-committal grunts and nodded her head, almost screaming when Sherlock slowly reinserted his fingers as gently as possible. Despite Molly’s own wetness, Sherlock added a small amount of lubricant to smooth the way for his long fingers; Molly arched, her eyes rolling and small whimpers of delight echoing around the room as her hips pressed up, up, up for more friction.

“I need you to hold the wand,” Sherlock said firmly. “Can you do that?”

“Y-Yes,” Molly nodded, her shaking hand reaching out for the wand.

“Okay, good. Not yet. When I say, press it against your clitoris and hold it as long as you can,” Sherlock smiled reassuringly.

Sherlock curled his fingers and ran the pads across the bump of Molly’s g-spot, watching his friend's face carefully as she grimaced, relaxed and then let her mouth fall agape at the sensations. Her breathing increased to shallow pants, and the hand not holding the vibrating wand was clenched into the bedding tightly as she rolled her hips up.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” Molly chanted, the spaces between each word becoming less and less until it sounded like one word.

“That’s it, so close now aren’t you? Take deep breaths,” Sherlock whispered, his free hand moving to press down on the skin on Molly’s pubis. The change in friction was immediately felt by Molly who jerked and screamed, her eyes opening wide.

“Please. Please, oh my god, oh my god, please,” she repeated, over and over, her hands clenching and unclenching in the bedding and her eyes wild with desperation. “Please Sherlock, please.”

“Okay, turn on the wand,” Sherlock nodded, watching Molly hesitate for a second before flicking on the device at its lowest speed and carefully placing it on her nub.

Sherlock could only watch in amazement as Molly’s entire body seemed to arch from the bed; her insides clamping around Sherlock’s fingers where they breached her body. Molly threw back her head and wailed, an almost inhuman noise which Sherlock had never heard and was almost certain had never been uttered by Molly before. Her hands turned into talons and immediately began to shake as she screamed out, “I’m coming!”

Sherlock watched as Molly jerked, her abdomen clenching and juddering as she panted and wailed before a strange sensation rushed over his skin. Continuing his thrusting motions inside her, he stroked her inner walls and pushed harder and harder as fluid was expelled from Molly’s body and across his hand, Molly’s thigh and the bedding. The writhing woman on the bed could only arch her back and scream as her body shuddered and twitched through a huge gush of water which soaked into the mattress. Molly tried slamming her thighs together but couldn’t get purchase on the bed as her orgasm continued; her stomach fluttered beneath Sherlock’s hand and her toes had curled to breaking point as she called out Sherlock’s name.

The detective was stunned, his hands slowed their pace inside her but he was quickly distracted by Molly grabbing his hand. “Don’t stop, I think I can come again, keep going, keep going, keep going.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened but he followed his friend’s instructions and continued to finger her aggressively, his hands moving from her mound to grasp the wand and push it down harder as he thrust into her again and again.

“Keep going, keep going, keep going,” Molly chanted, her eyes rolling back as the muscles began to lock and judder again, Sherlock watched enraptured as another squirt of liquid followed the first across his skin and the bed as Molly wailed through her second climax; her body began to shake uncontrollably and jerk as she turned onto her side in an attempt to escape the intense and utterly bewildering pleasure which was rushing through her.

Sherlock took his hand away and pushed the wand from her skin, uncaring that it was still vibrating on the floor where it had fallen; he gathered Molly into his arms and held her tightly through the spasms as she whimpered and shook.

“Sh-Sherlock,” she whispered, her hands knotting into his shirt as he held her close and rocked her, his hands rubbing up and down her spine calmingly.

“Sshhhh, it’s okay,” he soothed, noticing that the petite brunette was crying softly, tears running down her cheeks. “Did I hurt you?”

“What?” Molly asked, her frow furrowed before she rubbed at her cheeks. “Oh.”

Sherlock held his friend tightly and stroked her sweaty hair and skin until the most intense sensations had died away.

“How do you feel?” Sherlock asked when Molly had finally stopped shaking.

“Empty,” Molly chuckled before noticing Sherlock’s erection and lifting an eyebrow.

A dismissive gesture was all Sherlock could give as he held Molly to his chest tightly. “Well, you successfully helped solve a murder.”

“Let’s not put this one on the blog though, eh?” Molly giggled, allowing herself to nuzzle into Sherlock’s chest and relax into a sleepy daze.


End file.
